


A Week With Connor

by judicornstevens



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judicornstevens/pseuds/judicornstevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor’s parents are going through a divorce and things are rough for the young boy. They send him to the Adams Foster's while they sort everything out leaving Jude and Connor under the same roof for a week. With just having kissed a few days ago, will the two talk about what happened and their feelings? Or will this be one of the most long and awkward weeks ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jude sat at the kitchen table and looked over at his friend Connor, trying to read the face of the boy sitting next to him. Connor wouldn’t meet Jude’s eyes, finding himself embarrassed of the scene that lay in front of them. His dad and Lena sharing a rather loud conversation the room over.

“So, a divorce, huh?” Jude wasn’t sure what else to say right now. He wanted to reach for Connor’s hand but he honestly wasn’t sure where he stood with Connor. Plus, it was a risky choice with his dad one room over.

“Things happen,” Connor spoke with a shrug. His cold words made it seem like it was whatever, but Jude could see a sadness in Connor’s eyes.  
From the room over, they heard Lena speak.

“I’m all for helping out but I just don’t like that now that Connor has a girlfriend and now that you think Jude is straight, Connor is suddenly allowed over whenever.”

“Look, I’m sorry about not allowing Connor over before but can’t you believe I’ve simply changed and this has nothing to do with whether or not you’re son is gay?”

A silence followed and Jude caught Connor’s eyes briefly, before the two parents came into the kitchen.

“Connor, come get your bags out of the car.”

While Connor followed his dad out to the car, Lena walked over and took a seat next to Jude.

“Hey, bud. Uh, so Connor is going to be staying with us for a week while his parents work out some things.”

Part of Jude wanted to object; to ask if there was anywhere else Connor could stay. But Jude knew that Connor needed more than just a place to crash. Connor needed someone to be there for him. And despite all the confusion going through his brain, Jude knew he needed to be there for Connor through this rough time.

“Do we really have room to keep him?” Jude asked.

“It’s not like he’s going to be here forever. And if his parents had somewhere else for him to go then they’d probably send Connor there. Besides, I think that he really needs you to be there for him right now. Divorce isn’t something easy for a kid to go through.”

Connor came back in with his bags and it suddenly hit Jude. Connor would be in his house the whole week.

“I think I’m going to put this upstairs on your bed if that’s alright,” Connor said.

“I’ll go with you.” Jude got up from his seat and gave Lena a reassuring smile before walking up stairs with Connor. There was only the sound of their shoes against the floor as they entered Jude’s room. Jesus was at practice and Jude knew he would throw a fit when he saw he was sharing his room with someone else for a whole week.

Connor set down his bag and looked over at Jude, who was now the one refusing to make eye contact.

“I’m sorry about this. I know things aren’t… I know we’re kind of at this weird spot but my grandparents aren’t in town and my parents can’t just send me away to them.” He waited for Jude to respond but he kept quiet. “I know Jesus isn’t going to like this so I can just sleep on the couch in the living room. Unless you want me in here?”

Jude wished he knew the answer to that.

“You can stay, you know, if you want. And if Jesus wants to whine about having no space to himself I guess he can take the couch.”

The two laughed, easing up the tension between them. They then locked eyes and Jude froze in place. He thought about how the last time they were alone in his room, Connor had kissed him.

“Uh, so do you know what’s for dinner?” Connor asked, breaking the contact and pretending to be shuffling through his bag.

“I’m pretty sure Stef is bringing home pizza,” Jude answered. He watched Connor mindlessly look through his bag. “Hey, things are going to be fine,” hesitating, he added on, “we’re going to be fine.”

When Connor looked over at him, Jude tried his best to give him a smile, showing that he really meant what he said. Whether or not Jude believed what he said, it was important for Connor to believe that he shouldn’t worry about him and Jude. This week was going to be about getting Connor through a rough time in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesus ended up throwing a fit. Honestly, everyone was a bit disgruntled about having yet another person to share a bathroom with. And it really wasn’t the best situation but it was one everyone was going to have to deal with.

 “I’m sorry,” Connor mumbled, sheepishly. 

 “Connor, don’t feel sorry. You’re welcome here anytime, alright?” Stef told him.

 After dinner, everyone headed off to their rooms and Jude and Connor decided to do some homework. Jude did his best to keep his eyes on his math book but he found himself more interested in the way Connor looked doing his homework; his pencil flying, everything seeming to come to him easy. It wasn’t long before Jude completely gave up and just watched as Connor worked. Connor, sensing his friends eyes on him, looked up with the slightest of smirks on his face.

 “Can I help you?” he asked.

 “What? I- Can you help me? I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

 Jude’s heart began to beat faster as Connor scooted next to Jude, their shoulders brushing. 

 “Alright, what don’t you understand?”

 “Everything,” Jude admitted. 

 While Connor looked down at what Jude had accomplished, Jude found himself yet again, taking in the features of his best friend. Connor began to speak, but Jude couldn’t really get himself to grasp onto the words. When Connor didn’t get a response from Jude, he looked up and found himself a lot closer to Jude than he thought. It seemed both forgot how to breathe as they stared at each other.

 “I think I should ask Callie,” Jude blurted. He gathered his things in a fluster and rushed to his sisters room. Jude knocked on the door lightly before entering. 

 “Hey, Callie, could you help me with my homework?”

 “Don’t you and Connor have the same math class?” Mariana asked. “Can’t he help you?”

 “No,” Jude lied. “He doesn’t know what he’s doing.” 

 The girls exchanged looks, and Jude got worried. Was he really that bad of a liar? Callie motioned for Jude to sit on the bed with her, and Jude did his best to remain calm as he made his way over. It wasn’t that Jude didn’t want to tell the truth - though that was part of it - but that he honestly didn’t know what the truth was. And if he told someone about the kiss, then Jude figured Connor would lash out at him again.

 “Are you sure somethings not up, bud?” Callie questioned.

 “Yeah, no. Nothings up.” Jude’s words all rushed together. 

 Then Connor appeared at the door. Before he could say anything, Mariana got up and pulled Callie with her, claiming she was going to get a snack. 

 “But why do…” Callie began but was shushed by Mariana. The two girls left and Connor entered the room. 

 Jude set his books down and stood up, meeting Connor halfway. 

 “Is everything okay?” Connor asked. 

 “I think you should sleep on the couch,” Jude replied, not really answering Connor’s question. But from his answer Connor could tell that things weren’t okay. And it was clear as he watched Jude walk away, that he wasn’t ready to talk about it. Not like Connor was ready either. 

 The boys gave up on their homework. They had another day to do it so they would leave it for now. Jude and Connor started to get ready for bed despite it barely being 8. Few words were spoken past “can you hand me the toothpaste” and soon enough they were making Connor a bed downstairs. 

 “Not that I’m not okay with sleeping on the couch,” Connor started, “but don’t you think you’re moms and everyone else will find it weird?”

 As if to prove his point, Stef walked in and eyed the boys curiously. 

 “Did Jesus kick you out already?” 

 The boys both looked at each other, hoping the other one had an answer.

 “I just figured Connor wouldn’t want to sleep on the floor all week,” Jude spoke. 

 “Well that was thoughtful. And Connor, I hope you feel at home with us, okay?”

 Connor nodded and smiled at Stef before she left. Jude and Connor looked at one another, each seeming to be on the cusp of saying something. 

 “Goodnight,” Jude said, leaving Connor in the living room.

 When Jude got to his room, he found Jesus in there working on his homework. He didn’t say anything as he crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. Soon enough, he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after was utter chaos as everyone tried to adjust to having yet another child trying to get ready for school. Jude and Connor kept quiet as they got ready and they were the last to make it downstairs for breakfast.

“Did you sleep alright, Connor?” Lena asked. 

“Yes, thank you for letting me stay this week.”

Soon enough everyone was cramming into Lena’s car and off to school. Jude sat in between Connor and Mariana and kept his eyes on his hands in his lap. Once they arrived, everyone shuffled out and hurried off. Jude and Connor were slow as they made their way to their usual hang out spot with Daria and Taylor.

 “Still wish you had a big family?” Jude asked, trying to break the silence. Connor always talked about how he loved Jude’s big family and wanted one of his own.

“Please, you think one hectic morning is going to change my mind?” Connor spoke, “yeah it was crazy and yes Jesus shouted at me for taking too much time to brush my teeth but I still love your family and I still think big family’s are awesome.”

Hearing how much Connor liked his family really made Jude happy. He was grinning wide as they finally reached the girls but the grin was easily replaced as he watched Daria run up and kiss Connor. Jude was brought back to the sad reality that Connor was still with Daria and sighed as he took a seat next to Taylor.

 “I know, totally disgusting,” Taylor said with a roll of her eyes. 

Jude pulled out his math homework and decided to work on that while he waited for class to start. He tried his best to block out Connor and Daria but he caught snippets of their conversation.

 “So are we going over to your house after school?” Daria asked.

 “I’m not home this week. I’m actually… staying at Jude’s.”

 At the sound of his name, Jude looked up at the couple in time to see them shift their gaze to him.

 “Well then how about Taylor and I come over to your house?”

 Jude looked to Taylor to see her reaction and she just shrugged her shoulders. Looking over at Connor, he almost seemed to be worried of what Jude would say. 

“I’ll ask,” Jude told Daria. 

 Daria celebrated by kissing Connor, leaving Jude to bury his head back into his textbook. The sound of the bell had Jude rejoicing inside as he packed up his bag and was quick to leave his friends, only saying goodbye to Taylor. 

 Jude managed to ignore Connor for a good part of the day. He stopped by Lena’s office during lunch to both avoid and make sure it was okay for everyone to come over. And to Jude’s dismay, the girls were allowed over. Connor caught Jude before lunch ended and was curios to where he had been.

 “I was seeing if the girls were allowed to come over. They are, so that’s good… I guess.”

 “I’m sorry about Daria just inviting herself over. I was actually hoping to talk to you after school.”

 Connor’s words shocked Jude. He looked at Connor with his eyes wide and his brain unable to find the words.

 “What about?” 

 “It’s nothing,” Connor assured, rushing off before Jude could ask any further questions. 

 Once the school day was over, the four friends met up and started to walk to Jude’s house. Jude led the way with Taylor by his side. She ranted about the science teacher and how stupid she was and Jude did his best to listen to her. His mind was still on Connor though. What did he want to talk about? And suddenly Taylor changed the topic to Connor, catching Jude of guard.

 “Why is Connor staying at your house this week?”

 Jude looked back at Connor, wondering if it was okay to say or not.

 “My parents are kind of going through some things,” Connor answered, “and they thought it was best if I didn’t see them go through it.”

 “Poor baby!” Daria cooed as she linked arms with Connor.

 Jude turned back to face the front and tried stay cool. They were the only ones at the house when they got there; the other kids having other places to be after school.

 “You guys go on up to my room and I’ll grab us some snacks,” Jude said. 

 Connor and Daria headed up the stair but Taylor followed Jude into the kitchen.

 “Do you like Daria?” she questioned.

 Jude gave Taylor a confused look.

 “No. Not in the way I think you’re implying.”

 “Then do you like Connor?” Jude didn’t reply so Taylor continued on. “I see the way you kind of tense up where they’re together. So either you want Daria to dump Connor for you or you want Connor to dump Daria for you.”

 “I don’t like either of them.” And although Jude tried his best to keep a straight face, the grin on Taylor's face told him otherwise.

 This led Jude to internally freak out. Was Taylor going to tell?  Was she that kind of person?

 “Like whoever you want,” she spoke, “I just wanted to know why you act so weird around them. Now let’s grab the snacks and get up their before they think we’re making out. Unless you want to make them think that to make them jealous.”

 Taylor seemed to find herself amusing but Jude just sighed and grabbed the bag of chips before leaving the kitchen. He made it back to his room with Taylor and both were shocked to find that Daria and Connor hadn’t started kissing. 

 “Barbecue chips, my fave!” Daria exclaimed and took the bag from Jude. She took a seat next to Connor on Jude’s bed and opened the bag, offering Connor some chips. 

 “What took so long to get a bag of chips?” Connor asked, his eyes focused on Jude and Taylor.

 “We may have been kissing,” Taylor said. She looked over at Jude, wondering if he was going to play along.

 “No, Taylor’s joking. We were just talking.” But Jude caught a glimpse of Connor’s face and he didn’t look happy. For a moment Jude wondered if maybe he should go along with Taylor’s crazy story. To let Connor have a taste of his own medicine.

 Everyone took out their homework and started to work but the topic of Jude and Taylor didn’t go away that quickly. 

 “You know, I think you two should date.” Daria didn’t look up from her book when she said this. “You two would look super cute together and if you dated then we could go on like actual double dates.”

 Jude looked over at Taylor to see what she would say about this but she acted like Daria had said nothing. Was Jude the only one who heard her speak? Looking over at Connor, Jude saw he was already looking his way. He was biting his lip and tapping his pencil against his book and then Jude realized he should probably say something.

 “I guess we do… look cute together?” Jude’s words came out like a question as he wasn’t sure about the situation in front of him. Yes, Taylor was nice and all but he just didn’t have feelings for her. Not in the way he had feelings for Connor. And seeing Connor almost look jealous at the thought of him and Taylor dating had Jude wondering again. Would it be bad to date Taylor? Well, _try_ to date would be more accurate.

 “Hey, I’m down if he is,” Taylor finally spoke. She looked over at Jude, giving him a sort of mischievous grin. “Are you down?”

 Maybe it wasn’t the best idea, but Jude figured he’d do it.

 “Let’s date.” His words lacked enthusiasm but he tried to make up for it with a smile.

 “This is great!” Daria exclaimed. “We can have our first official group date this weekend. Is everyone okay with that?”

 Everyone agreed and moved on to talking about homework. Seeing as he still was having trouble with his math, Jude decided to have Taylor help him out. When the other kids started to come home, the girls decided it was time to leave. The boys walked the girls to the front door and said goodbye to them. After Connor shut the door, he turned to Jude, an unhappy expression on his face.

 “We need to talk.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jude and Connor headed out back and by this time, Connor looked furious. 

 "What was that?" he asked. "You suddenly like Taylor now and just decide to go out?"

 "It's no different from you and Daria," Jude informed. He watched as Connor stood there speechless. "Did you want to talk about whatever you wanted to talk about earlier?"

 "It doesn't even matter now," Connor snapped. He stormed back inside and Jude sat down, deciding to give Connor some space. The door opened and out came Jesus.

 "Hey, why is Connor so pissed?"

 "Apparently, he's allowed to have a girlfriend and I'm not."

 It wasn't close to what was bothering Connor. But Jude wasn't totally sure and there wasn't really a way to explain without telling Jesus Connor had kissed him.

 "You got yourself a girlfriend? Way to go, bro!" Jesus raised his hand for a high-five and though Jude was reluctant, he raised his hand and let Jesus give him a high-five. "And I'm guessing he's not actually mad at you for having a girlfriend. I mean unless he actually wants to date her instead of his current girlfriend he has no reason to."

 "Yeah, he's probably just stressed about his parents," Jude said. 

 The two headed back inside and Jude saw Connor getting a drink in the kitchen. Jude was going to just head up to his room but Jesus reminded him that it was his turn to take out the trash. He didn't say anything as he grabbed the trash bag and took it out to tie up. Connor sat at the table and sipped his water.

 "Are we just going to ignore each other the rest of the week now?" 

 Jude looked over at Connor and gave a look asking if he was serious.

 "Because _you_ got mad over me dating Taylor and _you_ stormed off?" He turned on his heels to take the garbage out but stopped when he heard Connor.

 "But you don't even like Taylor!" he shouted.

 "Do you even like Daria?" Jude shouted back. Before Connor could object, he continued. "You're the one who kissed me - twice now! And you're the one who held my hand. Yet you continue to kiss her - in front of me - and date her. What am I supposed to think?"

 Taking the trash bag, Jude stormed out and shoved the bag in the bin. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. When he and Connor finally talked about things, he never expected it all to go down like this. What exactly did he picture? Jude wasn't quite sure. All he knew was he never thought he'd be shouting at him like this.

 When Jude got back to the porch, Connor was waiting there. He noticed Connor's eyes were brimming with tears.

 "It's my fault," he croaked. "My parents are getting a divorce because of me."

 Jude didn't question how he got to that thought from talking about their relationship and pulled Connor in for a hug.

 "It's not you're fault," Jude told him.

 Connor wrapped his arms around Jude and held on tight as he cried on his shoulder.

 "I knew my dad would get mad at me for sharing the tent with you. But my mom got mad when she figured out that he talked to Lena and that he hit me. They were fighting about me and the fighting didn't stop. It's all my fault."

 The sound of a car caused the two to pull away, but Jude mad sure to keep a hand on Connor's back and continue to soothe him as they looked to the driveway to see who had pulled up. It was Lena who had pulled up and when she saw Connor she ran up to him.

 "Come here," Lena said, pulling Connor into a hug.

 "He thinks what's happening with his parents his fault," Jude told Lena.

 Lena pulled back enough so she could look Connor in the face.

 "Hey, it's not your fault, okay? If people aren't meant to be together then they aren't meant be together. Even if you didn't do whatever it is you think caused all of this, I'm sure they would have found something else that made them realize things weren't working. And they would have found it themselves. You didn't cause this, alright?" 

 Connor nodded, taking in Lena's words. He wiped away the tears that had fallen and took a deep breath.

 "Thank you, for everything," he said. "I'm going to stay out here for another minute though."

 "Okay. Jude, why don't you come inside and help me get dinner started."

 Jude looked to Connor who gave him a meek smile and ushered his head to the door, telling him to go on in. He kept his eyes on Connor as he followed Lena inside and smiled at Connor before closing the front door. While Lena pulled out the ingredients for dinner, Jude put a new trash bag in. 

 "Is everything okay with you and Connor?" Lena asked.

 "What do you mean?" Jude asked back.

 "I'm just asking in general. I know things have been a bit rocky between the two of you and I just want to make sure with Connor in the house you two are doing ok."

Jude didn't answer right away. He kept quiet as he really thought about it. Were they really okay? 

 "I think so yeah," Jude finally replied. He helped Lena cut up the vegetables and talked about his day briefly while he waited for Connor to come back in. The minute Connor was back, Jude excused himself, telling Lena that the two had homework to do. Jude and Connor headed upstairs and before they could make it Jude's room, Jesus stopped them.

 "You can't just kick me out when you want. It's our room," Jude told Jesus.

 "Yeah but I need some time to study for this stupid test tomorrow. Go hang out with Mariana and let her paint your nails again or something."

 Jesus shut the door and the boys decided to go Mariana and Callie's room. The two killed time with Mariana as they waited for dinner to be ready. She did Jude's nails as she talked about school and the dance team. Jude watched as Connor looked at the plethora of different colors Mariana had, seeming to be very intrigued. It put a smile on Jude's face.

 "Do you really need all these colors?" he asked. 

 "Need might be a strong word. And having a variety is nice," Mariana replied. She finished up Jude's nails and turned to Connor. "Alright, which color do you want?"

Connor raised his hands up. 

 "Nail polish was kind of a one time thing," he explained.

 Jude and Mariana exchanged glances. Neither was really buying the one time only excuse.

 "Come on it'll be fun," Mariana said. And Connor soon caved and let Mariana do his nails. 

 Connor switched spots with Jude on Mariana's bed and Mariana took Connor's hand, excited to do his nails. Jude was smiling wide, excited to see Connor getting his nails done. Connor looked over at Jude and saw his smile and Connor couldn't help but smile too.

 "I'm not going to keep it on, alright," Connor told Jude. "Because if Daria saw me..." he trailed off as Jude's smile went away, realizing what he had said. Connor's smile faded too.

 "Is Daria you're girlfriend?" Mariana asked. She hadn't noticed the little exchange between the two boys as she was focused on Connor's nails. When their was no reply, Mariana stopped and looked up at Connor. 

 "I guess," he replied.

 "She is," Jude corrected, rather blunt.

 Connor narrowed his eyes at him. Mariana set the nail polish down and eyed the two boys, sensing the tension between them.

 "You're not leading her on, are you?" Mariana questioned. 

 "Yeah, it's not nice to lead people on," Jude commented.

 "I'm awful I get it!" Connor shouted. He got up from the bed and stormed out of the room.

 It was Jude who had said the wrong thing this time. And maybe Jude should have gone after Connor but he looked down at his nails and thought back to when Connor had painted his nails to support him.

 "What was that about?" Mariana asked.

 "I may have already yelled at him for leading people on. And we may be fighting right now."

 The thought of them fighting seemed to shock Mariana. Especially because they were acting like friends moments before. She put the pieces together quickly.

 "You like Connor don't you?"

 It was the second time that day that someone had figured it out. What was it that had everyone suddenly figuring Jude out? Should he even try to deny it?

 "Maybe," Jude answered.

 "Does he like boys? I mean you say he is with Daria but do you know if he likes both? Like, is he bi?"

 Jude shrugged. He had spent a lot of time asking himself the same question. It wasn't a secret that Connor's dad wasn't happy when he thought that Jude was gay.

And the thought that Connor was dating Daria so his dad would let them hang out crossed Jude's mind. But Connor was always kissing her in front of him. Why would he do that if he liked Jude? Wouldn't he try to cut back on the PDA if he did have feelings for Jude? 

 "Well, does he know you like him?"

 Again, Jude shrugged.

 "We haven't really talked it out," Jude explained. "I know we should. But how do you talk about something that you're not sure of?"

 "You don't have to know everything to talk it out. If you guys get to a question that neither of you know the answer to, you work it out together."

 It was times like these that Jude was thankful to have a sister like Mariana. 


	5. Chapter 5

After talking to Mariana, Jude really wanted to try to talk this out with Connor. He decided that the two of them could talk before school. But when they got out of Lena’s car Connor walked off without him. Jude tried to hurry after him and called out Connor’s name. 

 “Just go be with your _girlfriend_ ,” he shouted over his shoulder.

 “I don’t get it. Why are you mad at me?” Jude asked.

 Connor stopped and finally turned to face Jude.

 “You act like you’re the only one being hurt here. I know you don’t like me being with Daria but I don’t have the loving family you have Jude. Has it occurred to you that I’m with Daria because my dad won’t let us see each other otherwise? That maybe I do like her but I’d rather be with you? Yesterday I wanted to talk to about working things out but I guess you don’t want to do that.”

 Jude was stunned by Connor’s words. Obviously Jude knew things were tough on Connor. Figuring out who you are is not an easy task. Jude wasn’t aware however, just how hard it was on Connor.

 “I’m sorry,” Jude spoke. “I don’t know what came over me yesterday but I want to do this. I want to figure us out.”

 Connor nodded. He nervously readjusted his backpack and look down at his shoes. They were going to do it. They were going to talk about it.

 “So how do we do this?” Connor asked.

 Before Jude could answer, the bell to head to class went off.

 “I guess we’ll have to talk at lunch.”

 “But Daria…” Connor felt bad for bringing her up.

 “No, I get it. We’ll talk after school.”

 The day seemed to go by so slow for Jude. The anticipation of his and Connor’s talk killing him. From the little Connor had already said, Jude didn’t expect Connor to pick Daria over him. But there was so many different ways their talk could go and Jude found himself trying to prepare for all of them.

 In science, Jude sat next to Taylor and remembered that he had agreed to date her just yesterday.

 “You seem to have a lot on your mind,” Taylor commented.

 Jude thought about whether or not he should tell Taylor about his and Connor’s talk after school. 

 “I’m telling Connor,” Jude said.

 Taylor looked at Jude in complete shock. Jude didn’t blame her.

 “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Taylor asked. “What about…” she ushered over to the table where Connor and Daria were talking.

 “It’s going to be okay,” Jude assured her. “If anything, I can try to have him turn the PDA down when I’m around, you know?”

 After what seemed like forever, the final bell rang and school was over. Jude was a mix of nerves and excitement as he headed to find Connor. The two met up and smiled at each other.

 “So walk and talk?” Connor questioned.

 “Let’s do it,” Jude replied.

 The boys began to walk home and they waited until they were away from the school and the other students to start talking.

 “Where do we start?”

 “Do you… like me?” Jude felt his heart begin to race as he waited for Connor to answer. The other boy kept his eyes on the ground in front of him and fidgeted with his backpack.

 “I- I do,” he spoke.

 Jude felt a rush of emotions.

 “I… like you too,” Jude admitted. They both looked at each other for only a second before looking away in embarrassment. Jude couldn’t help but smile wide. So far, things were going great. But his next question could mess things up. “Do you like Daria?”

 Connor didn’t reply and Jude could slowly feel his heart breaking.

 “Yeah… I do.” 

 “I see,” was all Jude could get himself to say.

 “I didn’t really like her at first,” Connor explained, “you know I just wanted someone to hang out with so my dad would let me hang out with you. But Daria is pretty cool. What about you? Do you actually like Taylor?”

 Jude shook his head.

 “Taylor doesn’t actually like me, either. She figured out that… I liked you. So she said that she’d help make you jealous if I wanted. Which I thought I wanted. But that was really stupid of me to do.”

 It was quiet as Jude and Connor tried to take everything in. They both liked each other. However, Connor liked Daria too. And there was Connor’s dad to worry about.

 “Are you…” Jude started but wasn’t sure if he was ready to hear the answer,” are you going to keep seeing Daria?”

 “I don’t think my dad would let us hang out if I broke up with her,” Connor said.

 “But do you _want_ to keep seeing her?”

 Connor opened his mouth but no words came out. He looked over at Jude who was already looking at him, a worried expression on his face. 

 “I don’t think so?”

 And Jude would take that. He knew that they wouldn’t be able to figure everything out at once. Jude knew that Connor felt the same and right now that was what mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner that night, Jude and Connor decided to play some video games downstairs. That was after they convinced Stef and Lena that they had completed their homework. They popped in a racing game and began to play. 

 “You’re going down,” Connor said.

 “No, you’re going down,” Jude said.

 The two we’re each very determined to win. Connor started to nudge Jude, trying to throw him off. Jude eyed Connor who kept his eyes on the screen, a slight smirk on his face. And then Connor nudged him again.

 “Oh, look who is in first!” Connor cheered.

 “Yeah, cause you’re cheating,” Jude remarked. They were nearing the end of the race and Jude nudged Connor, trying to make things off.

 “Now who’s cheating?”

 “I’m just evening things out.”

 The two we’re more caught up in distracting one another that by the time they crossed the finish line, they didn’t even see who one. Instead, they found themselves in a similar position from when they played with the baseball a few days ago. Connor was hovering over Jude as they laughed and continued to accuse each other of cheating. The laughter soon died down as the two locked eyes. Jude thought about kissing Connor. After all, it was Connor who was always making the first move and Jude thought maybe this time he should be bold and kiss him. But Connor had him pinned and Jude couldn’t break free.

 “Am I interrupting something?” 

 The sound of Stef had the boys scrambling to get up. Once they got up from the couch, thet stood at opposite ends.

 “We weren’t- that wasn’t- we were just playing video games,” Jude stuttered. He could feel his cheeks turning red. 

 “If you say so. I was just coming in here because mama suggested we have a family movie night. Are you guys wanting to watch a movie?”

 Jude and Connor both nodded, and Stef left after giving one unsure glance over her shoulder.

 “That was…”

 “Embarrassing,” Jude finished.

 Mariana came into the room and sat in the middle of the couch. 

 “Are you guys still playing?” she asked. 

 The boys shook their head and she switched it over to the dvd before Jesus came running in.

 “You are not picking the movie!” he exclaimed. 

 “Moms said I could.”

 They didn’t get long to argue before Lena came in and told Jesus that it was Mariana’s turn to pick the movie. The others soon joined in the living room and everyone started to settle in.

 “Which one of you kids wants to make the popcorn?” Stef asked.

 “I’ll do it!” Connor offered.

 “That’s very nice of you Connor,” Lena said. “Jude, why don’t you go help him.”

 Jude nodded and he and Connor headed into the kitchen. Connor grabbed the popcorn and Jude grabbed three big bowls. They didn’t speak as they began to pop the first bag. Jude’s thoughts hadn’t strayed from wanting to kiss Connor and as they waited he thought about taking the risk. It was crazy how much Jude wanted to kiss him and Jude wasn’t sure where this was coming from. Knowing that anyone could walk in on them at any second, he turned his head and kissed Connor’s cheek, chickening out at the last second. 

 Connor had a stupid grin on as he turned to Jude, happy but confused.

 “What was that for?” Connor asked.

 “Just because,” Jude mumbled, his cheeks red like a tomato.  

 Connor reached over and linked pinkies with Jude who felt a wave of relief. He smiled over at Connor and for a moment they were in their own little world. The sound of the microwave brought the two back to reality and they took out the first bag and put in the second.

 Before long they had enough popcorn and joined everyone for the movie. Jude and Connor sat in front of the coffee table and set their popcorn bowl in between to make sure they didn’t sit too close together. But it didn’t stop them from stealing glances every now and then. And after the movie when everyone started to retreat back to their rooms, Jude and Connor stayed seated.

 “I’m going to do it,” Connor said once they were alone.

 Jude looked over at him.

 “Do what?”

 “I’m going to break up with Daria. My dad won’t like it but I mean I’m still here for at least three more days so there isn’t really anything he can do. Right?” 

 Connor’s words had Jude grinning from ear to ear.

 “Are you sure you want this?” Jude asked.

 “I’m sure that I want you,” Connor answered.

 Jude’s heart skipped a beat and his breath caught as Connor reached over to grab his hand. He wasn’t sure what had changed in the past few hours that led Connor to choose to break up with Daria but he was ecstatic. The only problem they were going to have right now was hiding their feelings from everyone in the house. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day started off shaky as Connor had to end things with Daria. She had stormed off and took Taylor with her, not really giving the girl a chance to decide for herself. This gave the boys some time to themselves, however. They were so full of glee and didn’t really know what to do.

 “So now that you aren’t dating Daria, does that make us… are we…?”

 “Jude Adams Foster, will you be my boyfriend?”

  _Boyfriend_. Hearing Connor say that word — and with such confidence too — filled Jude’s stomach with butterflies.

“I’d love to.”

 They kept it to themselves and didn’t tell anyone. The two didn’t hold hands or anything on the chance that it got around to Lena. Or worse, got around to Connor’s dad, because who knows what would happen. Even though Connor was set to stay with the Adams Foster’s for the rest of the week, there was no telling what Connor’s dad would do. Who’s to say he wouldn’t try to pull Connor out of school despite everything going on?

 It wasn’t ideal, hiding their feelings. Connor thought back to when Jude had told him that he didn’t want to be anyone’s secret and felt a little guilty. And though it still rang true for Jude, not wanting to be anyone’s secret, he understood. Admitting to any relationship was a dangerous move.

 “What happens when you leave here?” Jude asked. They were home by this point and up in Jude’s room. They sat across from each other on the floor with homework in their laps. 

 “What do you mean?” Connor asked. 

 “I mean with your parents divorcing and all. Like, do you know who you’re going to live with?” Jude notice Connor began to squirm and he avoided his eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you or anything. I just…”

 “I know,” Connor cut off Jude. 

 The room grew quiet as Jude took in his now boyfriend’s posture. Connor seemed to be hunched over with… guilt was it?

 “Connor,” Jude set his books down and moved by his side. He took Connor’s hand but he pulled it away, getting up from the floor and heading to the door. 

 “I should have told you sooner. I didn’t think we’d really become something, though. I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking.”

 “Connor, what’s going on? What haven’t you told me?”

 Finally, he turned and faced Jude, his eyes filled with sadness.

 “When my dad and I were on our way here the night he dropped me off, he gave me this big speech about how I was old enough to choose who I wanted to live with — and that choosing one of them over the other doesn’t mean I love one of them over the other which made it really awkward but that’s not the point. Anyway, they gave me this week to make my choice.”

 “I don’t get it. You’re parents are letting you decide. That’s a good thing, right? You don’t have to live with your dad?”

 Connor shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at the ground. 

 “Well, yeah, I don’t have to choose him. But you know how I said my grandparents don’t live around here and that’s why I’m staying here this week?”

Jude wasn’t sure how this related but he nodded.

 “My mom is going to live her parents while she kind of gets back on her feet. If I choose to live with my mom, I have to leave here. I wouldn’t be able to see you. But if I stay with my dad, then I don’t have to leave.”

 And Jude finally understood the situation. 

 “Well, how far away are your grandparents? Where exactly do they live?”

 “Florida.”

 Jude nodded. He didn’t really know what to say right now. Jesus tried opening the door and he ended up hitting Connor.

 “Get out!” Jude shouted.

 “No way, who says you get to boss me around?” Jesus asked.

 But Jude wasn’t having it today. He shoved Jesus out and slammed the door, locking it behind him. Jesus started to bang on the door but that stopped shortly by the sound of Lena. Jude sighed, unlocking the door before even being asked and opened it up. 

 “Jude, would you care to explain why you slammed the door in Jesus’s face?” Lena asked.

 “He always kicks me out saying that he has to study and I’m just tired of it!” Jude shouted. “I was just turning the tables.”

 “Okay, I understand but you should have come to me or mom and let us handle it. And Jesus, I thought we discussed that you can’t kick him out all the time. Like it or not, it’s his room as much as yours.”

 “Whatever, let him have the stupid room.” Jude stormed off and down the stairs and Connor and Lena both went after him. 

 Lena stopped him at the end of the stairs and had him sit with her. Connor stood a few stairs above them.

 “What’s really bothering you, bud?” she asked, her voice, calm and curious.

 Jude stayed silent. He stared at his feet below him.

 “It’s me,” Connor answered. 

 Both Lena and Jude looked back at him. Jude was shocked that Connor had spoke up, and gave a look, asking if he really wanted to do this. 

 “I told him I might have to move away.”

 “Move away?” Lena asked. “How soon?”

 “As soon as my parents get everything sorted out legally I guess.” 

 Connor took a seat on the stairs. Lena looked over at Jude who was looking up at Connor with sad eyes.

 “You have to go live with your mom,” Jude told him.

 “No I don’t want to leave,” Connor stated.

 “I’m not letting you live with your dad.”

 “Jude, honey, it’s Connor’s choice who he wants to stay with,” Lena told him.

 Jude wanted to tell her that she didn’t understand. That if Connor stayed he risked getting himself hurt. But he just sighed and looked down at his feet again.

 “And if they are waiting for legal things to be worked out then it’s going to take a while. You guys still have at least a month to be friends. So, make them count, alright?”

 The boys didn’t say anything. Connor nodded but Jude stayed looking at his feet. Lena pulled Jude in for a good hug before leaving the two alone. _Friends_. Connor moved down next to Jude and put his hand on Jude’s shoulder.

 “You know I don’t _want_ you to go right?” Jude’s gaze didn’t rise to meet Connor’s.

 “I know.”


	8. Chapter 8

Connor told Jude that they should just forget about him leaving and that they’d cross that bridge when it actually happens. _If_ it actually happens.

 “But…”

 “If.” Connor grabbed Jude’s hand and gave him a look daring him to argue with him on this. And Jude would. But for now he nodded and assured Connor that he would let it go.

 Jude took his hand back, not wanting to be caught by anyone in the house. They went back upstairs and grabbed their homework, letting Jesus have the room and deciding to work in the backyard. For two boys who were trying to hide that they were now dating, they sat dangerously close to each other. Connor helped Jude while resisting the urge to steal glances. And Jude tried to concentrate without being distracted by Connor’s good looks. When Jude complained about a headache, they set the books aside and took a break. 

 “Since your parents still have to work things out, where does that leave you? After this week, do you just… go back home? Won’t they be like… fighting all the time?” Jude eyed Connor anxiously. He wasn’t sure if he should have ask but curiosity got to him.

 “If they talk, yeah. I mean they don’t really talk to each other anymore.”

 “I don’t get it. Why did you spend the week here if you’re just going back home to the same thing?”

 “The less I have to see the better it is. And they had all these meetings with lawyers and I heard them trying to figure out how they were going to fit me into their schedule. _That_ made me feel loved. I was being worked into the schedule, they weren’t working around school and me. So I told them if I was such an inconvenience then they should get rid of me for the week.”

 Jude couldn’t believe it. He sat there as Connor tried to laugh it off and wasn’t sure what to do.

 “Aren’t the meetings just going to continue?”

 Connor nodded. And Jude was quiet as everything set in.

 “I mean things won’t be as crazy as this week but yeah. There is still going to be meetings. Don’t worry about me though. Everything is going to work out.”

It wasn’t new to Jude how the world wasn’t fair. But he hated to hear that one of the few people who really cared for him was going through something like this.

 “Connor, I know you said we shouldn’t talk about it until it’s happening…”

 “Jude.”

 “…but I really think once your mom moves you should move with her.”

 Connor sighed and Jude could see that Connor didn’t want to talk about it. But he couldn’t bring himself to let it go.

 “It’s just that I don’t want you to stay if your only reason to stay is me.”

 “I’m not staying _just_ because of you. My whole life is here, Jude.” Jude could hear the irritation in Connor’s voice. “I grew up here and I’m not about to give that up. I can handle my dad. Now just drop it.”

 Jude apologized and suggested that they get back to their homework. Connor nodded and grabbed his book, not saying a word. 

 At dinner, neither of the boys really felt like talking. Their answers were short and the family could tell something was up.

 “Are you two still fighting?” Mariana asked.

 “Wait, you guys were fighting?” Brandon asked.

 “Is that why you didn’t want me in the room earlier?” Jesus asked.

 The boys kept their eyes on their food and were thankful when Lena stepped in.

 “Let’s not be nosy, alright? But uh, Jude, your mom and I would like to speak to you and Connor after dinner is over.”

 Jude’s eyes went wide and he looked over at Connor who had a worried look on his face.

 “You’re not in trouble,” Stef assured. “It’s just a talk.”

 For the rest of dinner, Jude and Connor both sat in silence and tried to think about what there was to talk about. And when dinner was over the two joined Lena and Stef in the living room. 

 “Is there something going on between you two?” Stef questioned.

 Jude tried not to react and glanced over at Connor who seemed frozen in fear.

 “Does it matter if there is?” Jude chose his words carefully. 

 “Well since Connor is currently staying under this roof we would like to know,” Lena spoke. “Your mom and I have noticed some things and since Adam called and asked for Connor to stay another week…”

 Honestly, Jude didn’t know how to feel about that. He could have been thrilled to have more time with Connor but instead he thought back to when Connor told him how awful he felt knowing his parents couldn’t deal with him. Looking over at Connor, Jude couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He was probably just as confused as Jude.

 “Why?” Connor asked. “Why did my dad call and ask for me to stay another week?”

 “He says that he’s going to stay with a friend so he… can have some your mom. He’s just trying to keep you away from their problems.”

Connor shook his head.

 “More like keeping me away because I am a problem.”

 It took Jude all his will power to not reach out and grab for Connor’s hand. 

 “You are not a problem,” Jude protested. He scooted closer to Connor but the boy in plaid shot up from the couch.

 “My parents dumped me here, Jude. They haven’t spoken to me all week or bothered to check up on me. I’m just another problem for them to solve. Neither of them want to deal with me.”

 Connor stormed out of the room and Jude got up to go after him but paused. Jude figured it was time his moms knew. Connor might not like him for it, but he was going to tell them everything.

 “I have something to confess.”


	9. Chapter 9

Aware that he had the full attention of Stef and Lena, Jude sat back down on the couch. Though they were looking at him, Jude couldn’t bring himself to look them in the eyes. It wasn’t like he had done anything bad. But it felt like he had. 

 “What’s up, bud?” Stef asked.

 Jude took a deep breath before he began.

 “Connor and I kissed. And then we didn’t really know where we were and everything was kind of… confusing. Well today, we decided that we would… become boyfriends. I would have talked to you guys sooner but the last time I talked to you about the tent Connor didn’t want to talk to me. And I get that he was probably scared of his dad and now I’m worried about his dad finding out about us. I know he hasn’t done more than spank Connor. But what if this drives him over the edge; Connor and I? Connor tells me that he can handle his dad but I’m worried and that’s why I believe that he should go with his mom when she moves to Florida.”

It felt good for Jude to get it all out. He knew that Stef and Lena would need a moment to talk so he excused himself to break the news to Connor. Jude found Connor in his room lying on his bed. Jesus was in there minding his own business.

 “Jesus, can you let me talk to Connor?”

 When Jesus agreed to leave, Jude was somewhat shocked. But he didn’t spend much time thinking about it and sat on the edge of his bed.

 “Are your moms letting me stay the week?” Connor asked.

 “I don’t know,” Jude answered. “I… I told them about us.”

 Jude was ready for Connor to blow up. To yell at him and say he wanted nothing to do with him. But Connor didn’t speak. He stayed where he was on the bed, his expression blank.

 “I figured you would,” Connor spoke eventually. 

 “I’m really sorry Connor. I know you didn’t want anyone to know but I figured if anyone should know it was them.”

 Connor scooted over and made room for Jude to lay down next to him. Jude was surprised at how Connor was taking the news as he made his way next to Connor.

“I thought I would be mad if you told them. But I think you’re right about them knowing. I’m just not ready to come out, really.”

 “I understand. But you’re safe here. My moms wouldn’t let anything happen to you. And by the way, you’re not a problem. Not for me at least.”

 Jude smiled at Connor who couldn’t help but smile back. They headed back downstairs to the living room where Stef and Lena seemed to be just finishing up talking. The moms invited the two boys to sit back down on the couch. 

 “We have talked it out,” Stef said, “and Connor you can stay another week. We really meant it when we said we wanted you to feel at home here and that you're always welcome. However, since you two are together we want Connor to continue to sleep on the couch. Not that we think you two will, you know, try something. I mean you guys are only 13 and I’d think you wouldn’t be thinking about… that. And we wouldn’t want to have that talk with you.”

 “Mom, please,” Jude said. He covered his ears and shut his eyes.

 It was embarrassing but Connor almost found himself laughing.

 “We won’t try anything,” Connor assured.

 Stef and Lena left the kids alone in the living room. Until bed time, Jude and Connor decided to play some video games. While they played, the two listed off the positives of Connor staying yet another week. It was a week that Connor would be safe and a week the two could spend together. After a lazy time of playing video games, Jude and Connor got ready for bed. They brushed their teeth and Jude helped Connor set up his bed on the couch.

 “Goodnight, Connor.”

 Jude turned to head to his room but Connor grabbed his arm and stopped him. Connor pulled Jude in for a sweet kiss, leaving Jude stunned at his bravery.

 “You know at this rate, everyone is going to know about us by tomorrow,” Jude teased. 

 “Everyone is lying down I think we’re good. But I’ll see you in the morning, _boyfriend_.”

 “Alright, _boyfriend_.”

 And Jude went to bed with a smile on his face. 


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was a Friday and the other teens in the house all had plans. Callie had work and was going to hang out with Daphne after. Brandon had a gig with the band and Mariana was going to support Matt. Jesus was spending the night with his wrestling team and was crashing at one of their houses. This meant that it was going to be Connor, Jude, Lena, and Stef at the house for most of the night.

 Right now, the boys were hiding in Jude's room until the others left. They were snuggled up on Jude's bed while he played the Star Wars game.

 "So are we going to do anything this weekend?" Jude asked.

 Connor gave a puzzled look.

 "What do you mean?"

 "I mean like a date. Our first date."

 Connor took the tablet from Jude and laced their fingers together. Everything seemed peaceful and _right_.

 "We could go to the movies?" Connor suggested. "I could hold your pinkie again?"

 Jude smiled at the memory, choosing to forget about the Daria part.

 "That sounds like a plan."

 Their cuddling was interrupted by the sound of Lena downstairs.

 "Connor, your dad is here."

 The two shot up from the bed and Jude let Connor leave first, nervous for Connor's dad to even see them standing next to each other. By the time Jude made his way downstairs, Connor was already standing in front of his dad.

 "What are you doing here?" Connor asked.

 "I haven't seen you all week. I figured I should check up on you. Plus, you only packed for a week so I thought I'd take you home to get some more stuff."

 "I can wear the same stuff it's not that big of a deal."

 "Nonsense. Grab your bags and come with me."

 Connor couldn't really argue with his dad. He went upstairs leaving Jude and Lena alone with Adam.

 "Your son has been a great guest," Lena spoke. "It's been a tight squeeze but were glad to have him here another week."

 "I feel bad about dumping him here; honestly I do. But with Connor's mom taking extra shifts to make sure she can support herself and possibly Connor if he chooses to live with her and all the other chaos I just think it's easier if Connor didn't have to be around it."

 Jude had to admit that it really sounded like he cared for Connor. But still Jude couldn't bring himself to fully believe Connor's dad.

 Connor came back downstairs and Adam promised to have him back in an hour. While Jude waited for Connor's return, he worked on some of his homework in the kitchen. An hour later and Jude was listening for the sound of the door. Jude knew that people rarely showed up on time so he didn't think much of it when there was no sign of Connor. When two hours passed, that was when he started to worry a bit. But Jude tried to stay positive. A few minutes after the second hour Connor finally came through the door.

 "How did it go?" Jude asked.

 Connor set his bag down by the door and joined Jude in the kitchen.

 "Uh, it went well."

 "Does he know you broke up with Daria?"

 Connor shook his head and took a seat next to Jude.

 "If things went well, then why did it take so long?"

 "We ended up talking. I don't know the whole thing was weird."

 Jude didn't want to be pushy so he waited for Connor to elaborate. But Connor dismissed the conversation and suggested that they go play some video games. By this time, the other teens in the house had left, leaving Jude and Connor to act as they pleased.

 Jude popped in the game and joined Connor on the couch. He leaned against Connor's shoulder and a part of Jude couldn't believe that this was real. It was just one of those moments where Jude couldn't help but think how far he had come in less than year. He had managed to find a family and he had Connor. Jude hadn't realized that he had zoned out until Connor gave him a nudge and he noticed his character dead on the screen.

 "Whatcha thinking about?" Connor asked.

 "It's silly," Jude murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had let his mind drift off.

 "It can't be that silly."

 "Well, I was thinking about how lucky I am. Lucky that I found the people I now call my family and that I found you." Jude realized how cheesy the last part sounded and felt his cheeks go red.

 "I'm glad you found a family that really cares for you," Connor spoke. "You deserve it."

 The front door opened and Jude moved away on the chance one of his siblings had already returned. It was Stef however, and Jude relaxed.

 "Hi boys," she greeted. "I was thinking since its just you guys, mama, and me, that we could maybe play a board game? Unless you two just want to play your video game."

 Jude looked to Connor who had an excited smile on his face.

 "Yeah, let's do it!" Connor exclaimed.

 "I'd like to play, yeah," Jude agreed.

 Stef sent the boys to grab a game from the closet while she went to change out of her uniform and get Lena. While Connor browsed the multiple games that were piled in the closet, Jude couldn't help but look at him with adoration. Jude didn't really peg Connor for someone who was into board games.

 "You seem really excited to play a board game," Jude noted as he finally focused on finding a game.

 "Believe it or not I love board games. I just never have anyone to play them with.

 The two picked out Monopoly and brought it to the dining room where they set everything up. Stef and Lena soon joined the two boys and the game started.

It was like any old family game night with laughs and everyone with a drive to win. Not wanting to stop the flow of the game, they ended up ordering pizza for dinner. And Connor sat there, eating his pizza and watching as Stef landed on boardwalk and had to pay Jude, and thought about how he didn't want this to end. He wished he could stay with Jude at the Adams Foster's house. They treated him like family and Connor liked all the time he got to spend with Jude.

 "I wanted to thank you guys," Connor blurted. "For taking me in this week and making me feel almost like I'm family."

 Stef and Lena smiled at Connor.

 "Well we feel like you're family too, Connor," Stef spoke. "And it's good to have someone else in the house that loves to play board games. The other kids never really want to play so you're all I got, kid."

 "And you're always welcome over. Things will never be too crazy here," Lena told him.

 Connor couldn't have been happier. But there was a hint of pain as he remembered his conversation with his dad. He would have to tell Jude eventually. But for now he would enjoy the rest of his time at the Adams Foster house.


	11. Chapter 11

It was bed time and everyone had said their goodnights. Jude was all cozy in his bed and ready to fall asleep when the door opened and Connor stood in the doorway.

 "What are you doing?" Jude asked. "You know that you can't sleep in here."

 "I'm here to talk to you."

 Connor shut the door behind him and sat on the end of Jude's bed. The two sat criss cross, facing each other in the dark.

"Is everything alright?"

 "I lied," Connor admitted. "I didn't talk with my dad. I mean I sort of did. It was more yelling then talking."

 Jude gave Connor a puzzled look before remembering he couldn't see it.

 "Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you have to lie about it?"

 "Because I wasn't ready to tell you how it all ended." And if Connor was being truthful here, he still wasn't ready to tell. But he cared about Jude and knew that he should know.

 So Connor did. He explained how his dad felt guilty for leaving him for the week and making Connor feel like he was unwanted. How he wanted to make it up to Connor and offered to drive Daria and him to the movies for a date.

 "I had to tell him that I broke up with her so he started questioning me and assumed it had to do with me being gay. Which yeah, it was but I wasn't ready to admit that. So he started going on about how he 'didn't raise me to be gay' even though I denied it. And I learned he doesn't care if you're gay. He just doesn't want me to be. Anyway, so he's going on about how he didn't raise me like that and I got all mad and told him that I didn't want to live with him if he was going to be judgmental."

 Jude was speechless. Even though he kept pushing Connor to live with his mom, he didn't think he would _actually_ do it. Jude knew it was for the best. But like he told Connor when he first told him, he doesn't want him to go.

 "You're going to move to Florida?"

 Connor reached out in the dark and found Jude's hand, holding it in his.

 "Well, nothing is set in stone. But I know you've been pushing me to go and I think that I should."

 Jude closed his eyes took a deep calming breathe. He focused on his hand in Connor's trying to make this moment one he would always remember.

"I'm going to miss you when you go," Jude admitted.

 But Connor wasn't leaving within the week. The two boys still had time with each other and they still planned to make it last.

"There is still a chance I stay. Like I said, my whole life is here and I don't really _want_ to leave. And if my dad can accept me for who I am then I could stay."

Of course that required Connor coming out. And Jude wasn't about to rush him into anything that Connor wasn't comfortable doing. He could only hope that in the end everything worked out.


	12. Chapter 12

The boys had convinced Mariana and Callie to take them to the movies for their date — leaving out the fact it was a date of course — so Sunday afternoon the four headed out to the nearest movie theater. After buying their tickets, Mariana made Callie and Connor get the snacks and drinks while she and Jude waited. Jude looked at Mariana confused as she dragged them over to a table to sit.

 "Alright, I want an update," she spoke as they sat across from each other. "You told me that you and Connor are fighting but you two seem pretty close. So spill."

 Jude's mouth opened but no words came out. Jude looked over where the concessions were and where Connor was standing waiting with Callie. 

 "We're good now," Jude answered, turning back to face Mariana. "We're not fighting anymore."

 "That's good. But are you friends or more than? And what happened to Daria?"

 "Um..." Again, Jude glanced over at Connor. 

 "Oh my gosh, wait. Is this a date for you two? Do you want Callie and I to like sit somewhere else?"

 "Look, Mariana, Connor and I, we're not really telling people so you can't tell anyone."

 Mariana nodded her head, a serious look on her face before breaking out into a huge smile.

 "Mariana, don't," Jude begged. But Mariana reached across the table and pinched Jude's cheeks.

 "I'm so happy for you, Judicorn! You have your first boyfriend!"

 "Mariana, no." 

 Jude looked over and saw Connor and Callie were coming over with the popcorn and drinks. 

"What's going on here?" Callie asked, once she reached the table.

"Nothing, I'm just teasing our little Judicorn is all," Mariana spoke.

 Jude buried his head in his hands, groaning.

 "Judicorn, huh?"

 Jude lifted his head to see Connor smirking.

 "Just shut up," Jude said, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. He gave Connor a playful shove as he passed by and Connor laughed as he followed after him.

 "Why is this the first I'm hearing this nickname?" Connor asked.

 "Because I didn't want you to hear it," Jude answered. 

 The four all entered the theater and Mariana made it so she and Callie were sitting in the row in front of Connor and Jude. Connor eyed Jude at the act.

 "I might have told Mariana," he mumbled, before speaking up. "But in my defense, I had told her before that I liked you and she wanted to know if we were okay and she kind of guessed that this was supposed to be a date and..." 

 Jude trailed off as Connor grabbed his hand.

"I'm not mad or anything," Connor assured. "In fact, I think that maybe we should tell people. Like... my dad."

 Before Jude could answer, the previews had ended. He stared at Connor in shock for a minute before turning his focus to the movie before him. 

 That night it was Jude who snuck downstairs and joined Connor on the couch. They sat side by side on the couch, Jude with his head laying on Connor's shoulder. They knew they needed to go to sleep since they had school in the morning but neither felt tired. So until they did, they decided to talk. So Jude brought up the conversation right before the movie. He didn't expect Connor to be ready so soon. 

 "You really wanna tell him?" Jude questioned.

 "I really do. The other day in the car I was so close to telling him about me, about us. I just think it's time."

 Connor told Jude about the idea that he had. He would invite his dad over for dinner with Jude's moms and tell him. He hoped that doing so in front of Stef and Lena would help.

 "So like a 'meet your boyfriend's parents' type dinner in which he won't know until like near the end?" Jude asked.

Connor nodded.

 "Yeah, something like that. Do you think your moms would be fine with that?"

 "They probably will. We can ask them in the morning because they're sleeping and we should be too."

 Jude got up to head to his room but Connor pulled Jude back down, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

 "Can't we stay up another couple minutes?" Connor asked, pulling Jude close to him.

 "No," Jude said, trying to be firm but a smile broke across his face, being in Connor's arms like he was.

"Fine. Goodnight, _Judicorn_."

 "I'm going to kill Mariana I swear."

 Connor laughed as he let go of Jude and let him off the couch. Jude took one last look at his laughing boyfriend before heading back upstairs to bed. 


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Jude and Connor were going to ask about the dinner. Jude was surprised to see that he seemed more nervous then Connor. 

"You're not nervous about all of this?" Jude questioned as they both brushed their teeth.

 Connor shook his head.

 "I mean I'm pretty nervous to hear what my dad is going to say. But I'm staying here and we're telling him in front of people so..."

 "Okay, yeah. But what if he like... tries to take you away?"

 Connor turned to face Jude and gave a puzzled look.

 "Jude, do you not want people to know?"

 "Know what?" Callie asked as she came into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush.

 "About my nickname," Jude answered.

 He glanced over at Connor and saw that he was keeping his eyes on the sink in front of him.

 "What is Connor going to go around school telling everyone that your family likes to call you Judicorn?"

 "Just our friends. Words get around though and I don't need another reason for people to pick on me."

 Jude left the bathroom and Callie looked over at Connor.

 "Kids are still picking on him?"

 "No, I make sure no one messes with him. I think he just means that he doesn't want to give them a reason to start again."

 Callie nodded.

 "I'm glad Jude has you as a friend, Connor."

 Once the boys got to school, Connor took Jude to the bench to finish talking. Connor thought the two were finally on the same page. That they both wanted to start telling people but this morning Jude had confused him. 

 "So what's your deal?" Connor asked. "You were the one who didn't want to be anyone's secret and now it seems like you don't want anyone to know."

 "I'm sorry," Jude sighed. "I know I said I didn't want to be anyone's secret— and I don't. It's just easier said than done I guess."

 "Does that mean you don't want to have the dinner?" 

 Jude shook his head and reached for Connor's hand before remembering where they were. He placed his hands in his lap.

 "I want to have the dinner. You're ready to come out and I'm proud of you for that. This morning I just got a little freaked out about everyone knowing."

 "If you're not ready we don't have to, Jude. It's okay if you changed your mind."

 The bell rang and Jude got up from the bench. He turned to Connor who was looking at him, waiting for an answer.

 "Let's tell people."

 Connor grinned wide as he stood up from the bench. The two began to walk to class together as Connor talked about the dinner and all the hopes he had for it. Though they still needed to run it by Stef and Lena, so at lunch the boys stopped by Lena's office. They told her about the dinner and she told Jude and Connor she would talk to Stef about it and get back to them. Both boys were nervous about what was to come but they knew it was going to be for the best.

That night after dinner Stef and Lena took Jude and Connor aside to discuss the dinner.

 "Are you both sure you want to do this?" Stef questioned.

 Both boys nodded. 

 "Well Stef and I have talked," Lena began, "and if you guys are wanting to do this then we will have this dinner. We could do it tomorrow if you guys wanted or do you need a bit more time?"

 Jude looked over at Connor to see what his thoughts were.

 "I'd like to do it tomorrow if that's ok."

 "Tomorrow it is," Stef said, and smiled at the boys before her. "I'm really proud both of you are embracing who you guys are."

 Before they could have the dinner though, the boys were going to come out to the rest of Jude's family. But they were going to wait until the next morning at breakfast to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been posting this story on wattpad but figured I would post it here as well so I posted all the chapter I had all at once and now everyone is on the same page.


	14. Chapter 14

Telling Jude’s family was going to be one of the easier talks. There was no worry of judgment. Both boys knew the family would accept them. Connor however, still found himself pacing Jude’s bedroom anxiously.

“Are you okay?” Jude asked, as came out of the bathroom.

“Uh, yeah. The events of today are just starting to sink in though and the nerves are really kicking in.”

Jude walked over and kissed Connor’s cheek.

“You’re going to rock today.”

The two boys walked downstairs where the family was already sitting down and eating.

“Can we have your guys attention?” Jude asked.

“Of course, bud!” Lena said, and she made sure that everyone focused on them.

Jude looked over at Connor, giving him a chance to change his mind if he wanted. Connor nodded, giving Jude the okay who turned back to face his family.

“Connor’s my boyfriend.”

Jude said the words with confidence and watched as his siblings reacted relatively the same.

“You already know you have my support, Judicorn.” Mariana spoke, giving a thumbs up.

“That’s cool and all,” Jesus said, “but didn’t you tell me last week you had a girlfriend?”

“Uh, well yeah I did but it wasn’t really true. It’s a long story.”

Connor and Jude joined everyone at the table for breakfast and Connor held onto Jude’s hand under the table. With the whole family now knowing, the two felt like a weight was lifted off their shoulders. And that night an even bigger weight would be lifted.

School ticked by slowly and it seemed dinner would never come. But after a long day of waiting, the dinner was ready and Adam had arrived.

“I appreciate the invite to dinner,” Adam said as everyone took a seat at the dining room table. 

“Thank you for coming,” Stef said.

Jude noticed that Connor didn’t really eat his dinner, but merely moved everything around. He frowned as he realized how nervous Connor was. Jude however, wasn’t the only one to notice.

“Connor, you aren’t eating your dinner,” Adam commented halfway through dinner. 

“My stomach isn’t feeling too well,” Connor explained.

“Are you getting sick?” Adam asked.

The other siblings all excused themselves from the table, knowing what was about to come.

“I- no, I’m fine. I just… I have something to tell you and I feel like I could puke.”

Adam looked at his son curiously.

“I’m…” but Connor couldn’t get the words to come out. “I’m… Dad, I’m gay.”

“You think you’re gay?” Adam asked. He laughed like he was told a good old fashion joke.

“He knows, sir,” Jude piped in.

“Don’t tell me about my son,” Adam spoke, his voice raising. “Now I have no problem with gays— I let Connor stay here with you guys for heaven’s sake. But Connor, I won’t accept this.”

“Adam, I think you should hear your son out,” Lena interjected.

“Is this why you invited me over?” Adam questioned. “So my son can tell me he thinks he likes boys?”

Adam got up from the table and made his way to the door. Jude and Connor both looked at each other and looking into Jude’s eyes suddenly gave Connor a wave of confidence.

“I know I do and I have a boyfriend.”

Jude reached out for Connor’s hand and held it tight as the two stayed in the position they were in. Connor finally broke the gaze when he heard his dad come back in the room.

“Jude’s my boyfriend,” Connor said. He said it with the same confidence that Jude had this morning.

Adam didn’t say anything but Connor could tell from the look on his face that he wasn’t happy.

“You know what,” Adam finally began, “I think you should go live with your mom in Florida. Maybe that’ll get you back on the right track.”

Adam tried again to storm out and this time Stef and Lena went after him. The boys both stayed in their seats and Jude tried to get Connor to eat now that everything was all out.

“I think that went better then expected,” Connor spoke. “He didn’t try to make me leave. Not like he had anywhere to take me since he’s staying with his friend this week but still.”

A minute later and Stef and Lena were back inside. Adam had left, saying he needed some time. 

“Just let him cool down and process this and while he may not be 100% on board with it, he’ll be willing to try,” Lena told the boys.

It was Jude’s turn to do the dishes that night and Connor offered to help. But it turned into Jude doing the dishes and Connor leaned up against the counter watching. 

“I’m proud of you for coming out to your dad,” Jude told Connor.

“I couldn’t have done it without you by my side,” Connor told Jude, smiling at him.

Connor would tell his mom the next time that he saw her and then the two would leave it there for now. There was no rush to come out to everybody and they were satisfied with just their families knowing. 

As Jude was finishing up the dishes, Connor got a call from his mom. 

“Hey mom,” Connor said, trying not to be shocked she had called. (After all, she hadn’t really talked to him since he came to the Adams Foster house.)

“I just got a call from your dad,” she said, getting right down to business.

Connor froze in fear.

“He… called you?” Connor asked. “What did he say?”

“Just that you had invited him over for dinner to let him know that you’d rather come to Florida with me. I know that leaving your friends and such won’t be easy but you’re going to love Florida I promise.”

“No, mom, I didn’t tell him that,” Connor said. He head out back to talk to his mom in private and Jude ignored the urge to ease drop. 

Jude finished the dishes and headed up to his room, anxiously waiting for Connor to finish his phone call.

“So,” Jesus said, joining Jude on his bed. “Can you explain how you had a girlfriend like one day and now your dating Connor?”

Jude shrugged his shoulders like he didn’t even know.

“Well I only agreed to date her because I thought it would make Connor jealous and I wanted him to have a taste of his own medicine. But I realized that wasn’t really me so I broke up with Taylor the next day. But she was the one who suggested it so it wasn’t like I really hurt her feelings.”

“Well good for you bro. Having your first real relationship.”

Jude smiled at Jesus in reply. Jesus ruffled Jude’s hair before heading back to his side of the room. After another minute, Connor came back into the room, looking defeated.

“How did it go?” Jude asked.

“Horrible,” Connor sighed. “They’re not giving me a choice anymore.”

“What do you mean they aren’t giving you a choice anymore?” Jude asked, worried.

“I mean just that. My dad told my mom I chose to go to Florida with her and when I tried to explain that he was only doing that because he’s not fine with me being gay my mom said ‘maybe it was best I _did_ go with her because I shouldn’t live with him if he won’t accept me’.” Connor plopped down on the bed next to Jude. “So now my mom is going to try to fight to get custody of me. And if my dad wants me away from you I don’t see him fighting too hard. This whole thing just sucks.”

Jude was speechless. He pulled Connor into him, laying Connor’s head on his chest and holding him tight.

“We’ll figure this out,” Jude assured Connor. He was hoping more than anything. Jude had just got Connor and he wasn’t about to let him go.

 


	15. Chapter 15

At school the next day, both boys were surprised when Taylor and Daria joined them.

“You’re not still mad at me for breaking up with you?” Connor asked.

“It took a while but I realized that just because we don’t fit as a couple doesn’t mean we still can’t be friends. We all did have fun together as a group, right?”

And everyone nodded. Jude was actually glad they were all going to hang out as friends again because if Connor left, Taylor and Daria would be his only friends.

“So Connor, how are things with your parents going?” Taylor asked.

Connor just sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Awful,” Jude answered for him. “Connor might have to move.”

The two girls looked at Connor in shock.

“What? Where?” They shouted together.

“Florida. But Jude and I are going to go talk to my mom after school and see if I can convince her to let me stay.”

So after school the boys headed to Connor’s house where they hoped Connor’s mom would be. They found her inside packing things into boxes. When she saw the two boys standing in front her, she gave them a tired smile. She walked over to Connor and gave him a big hug which Connor was reluctant to return. His mom hadn’t hadn’t even tried to see how he was doing besides a text or two. But Connor caved and wrapped his arms around her.

“Connor, what a nice surprise. And Jude, it’s good to see you.”

Jude smiled at Connor’s mom,

“It’s good to see you to Mrs. Stevens.”

Connor’s mom let go and stepped back, looking at Jude and Connor.

“So what brings you two here? Do you want something to drink?”

“Um, we’re here to talk to you about me possibly staying here and not moving to Florida with you.” 

Connor gave his mom a hopeful look. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

“Sweetie, I know you think you should stay here and I’m not too thrilled about taking you away from Jude here. But your safety comes before anything else and I will not leave you here alone with your dad who does not approve of who you are.”

“But mom, dad’s not going to like… hit me. I mean, yeah, he’s spanked me before but he said I’m too old for that and that he’d stop.”

“And what if he doesn’t? What if he decides to hit you somewhere else? What then?”

“He just needs time to cool off. Mom, please. I don’t want to move to another state.”

Connor’s mom stayed quiet as she thought over her sons words. Then she looked over at Jude who was standing quiet by Connor’s side.

“What’s your thoughts on this, Jude?”

The question took Jude by surprise. 

“Me?” he said in the form of a question. “I don’t want Connor to go. But I… I think his safety should come first.”

Jude glanced over at Connor and saw he looked confused. Jude knew what he said didn’t help Connor’s case to stay but he needed to be honest here.

“Well Connor, it seems your boyfriend wants you to be safe and I think you're safest with me.”

Connor tried say something else but his mom raised her hand, claiming her word was final. Connor glared at Jude before storming out of the house. Jude ran after him but Connor wouldn't let Jude catch up. Eventually, Jude realized he would never be able to catch Connor and walked the rest of the way home. He hoped that when he got there that Connor would be there as and that he hadn’t run of somewhere else. 

When Jude finally reached his house, he ran into Callie on the way up to his room.

“You’re boyfriend seems pretty upset at you,” Callie told him. “What did you do?”

“The wrong right thing.”

Jude ignored Callie’s confusion and headed up to his room where Connor was laying his bed.

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Connor said. 

“Connor, I’m sorry.”

Connor remained silent and kept his eyes on his phone. 

“Connor…”

“We had a plan, Jude! We were going to go talk to my mom and convince her that I should stay. Why would you tell her that my safety comes first?”

“Because it does! Would I rather you stay? Of course. You’re boyfriend and I don’t want you to go. But I can’t ignore the fact that if you do than you’re going to be staying with your dad.”

Connor rolled his eyes as he set his phone down.

“My dad isn’t even _that_ bad. Everyone’s overreacting.”

“You couldn’t even eat last night when he was over for dinner because of how scared and nervous you were to tell him you were gay.”

“Whatever. We had a plan and I don’t like what you did.”

Connor stormed out of the room leaving Jude in there alone. A couple seconds later, Jesus came in.

“Connor seems mad,” Jesus commented.

Jude didn’t respond and exited the room, heading to find Connor. He found Connor in the kitchen ripping of a pack of string cheese.

“I really am sorry,” Jude told Connor. “I hope you know.

Connor nodded.

“I know.”

Jude took a seat next to Connor at the kitchen table.

“Then why do you still seem mad?”

“Because… I don’t know. I guess I just thought since you were my boyfriend that you’d fight for me to stay. And the fact you didn’t, I thought maybe you didn’t _actually_ want me to stay. It was stupid.”

“I wanted to fight for you to stay. But I figured if I really did like you, then I should try to do what’s best for you. Plus, who is to say that you can’t come back and we can’t pick up where we left off.”

Connor rested his head on Jude’s shoulder and sighed. He’d rather not having to leave at all but if he had to there was nothing he could do. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

The trip to Connor’s house left the two doing homework late into the night. Despite it being bedtime, Jude and Connor stayed up and worked. They were on the couch and everyone had long gone to bed. The only reason that Stef and Lena agreed to let the two stay up was because they saw how serious they were with their homework.

Usually they would call it a night but the end of the school year was coming up and they needed to make sure that they ended the year with good grades. After a while, Jude could barely keep his eyes open.

“Maybe we should go to sleep now,” he said with a yawn.

Jude set his math book on the coffee table in front of him. Before he could get up, Connor grabbed his hand. Next thing Jude knew, he was waking up to the sight of both his moms looking down at him, his other siblings sharing glances behind them. It took a moment for it to register for Jude. He had fallen asleep on the couch.

Jude scrambled to his feet, removing Connor’s arm that had been lazily draped over him and waking him up in the process.

“S-sorry!” he stammered, his cheeks turning red. “We were doing homework and we fell asleep.”

“I can see,” Stef said. “Let’s make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Stef and Lena both eyed the boys before leaving them alone.

“Really? That’s it?” Jesus asked, bummed that nothing else happened.

Connor was only just making sense of what had happened.

“Oops,” he said.

Jude couldn’t meet his siblings eyes as he got ready for school. Brandon and Jesus teased him throughout breakfast and for once Jude couldn’t wait to get to school.

“Finally,” Jude sighed as he and Connor exited the car and headed to meet with Daria and Taylor.

Connor laughed.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Connor assured.

“Please. They’ll never let me forget about it.”

The two met with Daria and Taylor and let the two girls talk about their morning.

After school, Connor was surprised when his mom came to pick him up. He had to start packing, though. Seeing Connor leave with him mom to pack made this seem more real to Jude. Connor was really going to leave him.

By dinner, Connor was still not back and Jude found himself unable to really participate in the conversations going around the table.

“So bud, when’s Connor getting back from his mom’s?” Lena asked, trying to get her son to speak.

Jude shrugged his shoulders in response.

“What’s Connor been doing all day?” Mariana asked.

“Packing,” Jude grumbled. “He’s moving to Florida with his mom once the school year is over.”

“That sucks,” Jesus said. “I remember when Lexi moved away. It was hard on me but you two will get through it.”

“You and Lexi broke up though,” Jude reminded him. Did that mean he and Connor would break up.

“That’s just Jesus though,” Mariana assured. “You and Connor will be fine.”

Jude nodded, feeling a bit better. By the time he had finished dinner, Connor had finally returned. He headed up and plopped himself down onto Jude’s bed. Jude was happy when he left the bathroom to see Connor.

“How did it go?” Jude asked.

“Really well, actually. We got to talk while we packed and we figured everything out.”

Connor scooted over so Jude could join him on the bed and Jude did just that.

“I’m guessing you didn’t figure out how to stay here?” This was Jude’s attempt at a joke. But he was partly serious.

“Nope, we didn’t figure that out. But tomorrow did you want to come over and help me do more packing?”

Jude nodded his head. It would be better than staying home and doing homework, he thought. The two headed to the living room where they played video games for the rest of the night until it was time for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my absence but i've been stuck with this story. but I have things figured out so hopefully I can finish this story!


End file.
